


Scones, Snow and Singing

by SparkPlug



Series: Good Omens One Shots and Stories [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Be My Mistake - 1975, Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Coffee Shops, College, First Dates, Gay, Gen, Hurt Crowley, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, One Shot, Plants, Sharing a Bed, Showers, Sick Crowley (Good Omens), Singing, Singing in the Shower, Snow, Snowing - Freeform, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens), annorexia, messy rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkPlug/pseuds/SparkPlug
Summary: Ezra Fell is a kind book lover who shares the same class with a punk man going by the name Crowley. One day he hears the most beautiful singing coming from his dorms showers, will this be the start of something new?Inspired by nandskarth's college au on tumblr!





	Scones, Snow and Singing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Gang is Back in Town](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/517472) by nandskarth. 

Ezra Fell was a kind man with soft blonde locks and baby blue eyes. You could always spot him in a crowd because he always wore sweater-vests to class overtop of his very oddly coloured dress shirts, and what looked like the same pair of pants every day but was actually multiple of the exact same pants, visited the same three places on campus, the library, the inside of his English professor’s classroom or sitting at the local coffee shop reading a good book. 

Whenever someone would talk to him, he would smile and have a polite conversation with them, but any advances anyone attempted on the probably oblivious and endearing man were lost in the abyss of his mind.

He had been seen with one of the college's frat boys, Gabriel, and some theorized they were dating secretly but the appearance of a very dishevelled emo/scene kid going by the name Beezlebub put an end to those unnecessary rumours, especially when Gabriel and Beezlebub kissed in front of the class before Gabriel stepped inside the room.

Now, Ezra was a very awkward person who didn’t go up to others much, however when he started to notice a very, very tired, fire-headed, freckled punk showing up in his English, math, and science classes he may have had a little more than an urge to go up to him.

Unfortunately, his introverted self got the best of him and he didn’t approach the mysterious man. 

That was until he heard the most beautiful singing coming from the dorm showers.

Okay, I know how this sounds, let me explain… Ezra only showered at a specific time every three days in the dorm showers, to avoid most people seeing his -and these are his words, and no one else- fat body (anyone else who would see him would say he was merely a little chubby, and quite adorable, but never to his face). 

On this day, Ezra had been on his way to do his usual shower, fluffy black house-coat around his body and his shampoo, conditioner, and soap tucked away in his pockets as well as a towel under his arm. As he had gotten closer to the showers, he heard singing. 

Now, this singing wasn’t just any singing. It was gorgeous, like something you’d only expect to hear after auto-tune, or something that fell from someone like Freddie Mercury’s lips. He wasn’t usually interested in modern music, he preferred classical, and sometimes he would indulge in a little modern music, but not often. However, the words that were gracing his ears made him want to seek out exactly who exactly was singing.

As he approached the showers, he managed to make-out that the voice was coming from the showers, maybe he’d have the luck to find out who it was… and maybe, just maybe, it would be someone worth his attention.

As he hung up his house-coat on the hooks outside the showers and placed his towel over top, he noticed that the only other sign of other people was a white dressing gown -that in his opinion looked more like a piece of lingerie- with golden angel wings on the back. Maybe whoever this was, was going to be someone worth his time.

Never the less, he picked up his soap, shampoo, and conditioner and stepped inside the showers. Now the thing with these showers was that they were cubicles in away. They had dividers between each other but other than that they were completely open with one shower head per cubicle.

Ezra chose the cubicle that was in the middle of the short hallway, he could hear the other person signing, and he started to rinse himself off from that day’s sweat and lather his hair when the voice began singing one of his personal favourite modern songs that was about love (he knew it was cheesy) and he couldn’t take it anymore.

As the lyrics poured into the room, Ezra found himself lost in the song…

“Be my mistake… then turn out the light… she bought me those jeans… the ones you like…” the voice sang softly, as Ezra was rinsing off his hair.

He quickly finished, waiting for the song to end before he stepped out of the cubicle, completely forgetting where he was, and walked down towards the voice. When he reached the cubicle where the voice was coming for, he stopped before it and spoke.

“Excuse me?” he piped up, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“OH! I’m sorry, am I bugging you? I can stop!” the voice apologized, and ahead, followed by a body popped out of the cubicle.

“No, no you’re not…” Ezra’s eyes went wide when he was confronted by the fact that the person singing was in fact, the red-haired, freckled punk from his classes. He didn’t have too much time to gather his thoughts and continue talking, so he did it as quickly as possible, without glancing down as best he could, but that didn’t stop him from noticing how disturbingly skinny he was. He coughed and continued, “You’re not disturbing me, I wanted to tell you that your singing is rather lovely and ask if you know any more songs from 1975.”

“Oh… oh! Yeah, of course, got any preferences?” he asked, leaning against the wall next to him, shamelessly looking Ezra up and down.

“Um, do you know Sex?” Ezra requested nervously, feeling hot all over from the other man’s gaze on his body.

“Yeah, of course,” the other man flashed him a toothy grin, “but you gotta tell me if there’s a name that belongs to that pretty face.”

“It’s Ezra,” Ezra told him, “what about you?”

“Anthony, but my friends call me Crowley,” Crowley smirked, straightening up.

“That’s a very nice name,” Ezra commented.

“Same to you.”

The two of them stood there in silence for a good deal of time, before Ezra made some excuse about having to finish showering, and bid his goodbye.

Ezra spent the next few minutes standing in the shower cubicle and being surrounded by music. It never took him long to shower, so he was done not long after, and before Crowley was done, unfortunately.

After he finished towelling off, he found a pen and paper lying around and wrote down his phone number, slipping it into the pocket of Crowley’s supposed dressing gown and stayed for a bit, just listening to the singing until the water shut off and he heard footsteps.

By the time Crowley was out of the hall, Ezra was long gone, and a number had been left for him to find if he wanted.  
__

Crowley’s face was dusted with light pink as he tried to pick out the most appropriate outfit for class, deciding on an old Queen hoodie and a pair of ripped black jeans, he decorated the outfit with his usual leather jacket and a grey plaid shirt as well as his favourite black boots.

He attempted to rub the sleep from his eyes as he made his way through the sea of his mess that cluttered the floor of his dorm room, picking up his bag from the corner of the room and his “pet” project for biology class, a tiny fern in a terracotta pot.

Grabbing the bag and slinging it over his shoulder he stumbled out of his dorm room and was just about to put his headphones in his ears and was staring down at his phone when he ran face-first into something, no… someone and pencils and paper went flying (luckily he had a firm grip on his plant).

“Sorry,” he mumbled, bending down to pick up the paper as an apology. He had collected a fair amount and went to hand them to whoever he had run into when he finally looked at the other person and of course, it was the man from the shower. What was his name… something starting with a… OH YEAH! Ezra. Shit.

“No, no, it’s alright, I wasn’t… I wasn’t either,” Ezra stuttered, taking the papers quickly and shoving them back into his binder.

“Hey, I um… I never got your number the other day. Do you… do you have English right now?” Crowley asked nervously, fidgeting with his plant as he stood up.

“Yes, I do,” Ezra confirmed, giving him a quizzical look and standing up as well.

“Do you maybe wanna… you know… skip and grab some breakfast?” Crowley proposed the look of shock that appeared on Ezra’s face taking him back.

“I would never skip a class,” Ezra stated, appalled.

“Okay… sorry… maybe um… maybe do you have anything after English?” Crowley inquired again, hoping this one would go over better.

“No…?” Ezra replied, relaxing just slightly as the idea of skipping class passed.

“Well do you wanna grab a late breakfast, early lunch afterwards then?” Crowley proposed once more, hoping to whatever god was listening that he agrees.

He watched as Ezra thought for a moment before replying with a smile. “Yes, I would love to.”

“Great!” Crowley coughed, “We should get to class then.”

“Agreed,” Ezra nodded, turning to walk.  
__

They ended up taking a route Crowley wasn’t familiar with but took a significantly less amount of time by cutting through the paleontology wing instead of walking all the way over to fine arts building directly.

The class was long and they ended up getting several stares from others at the sight of a punk and an old fashioned hipster sitting together with the most awkward crush tension that anyone could pick on if they walked inside the classroom. After they had finished the class, Crowley dragged Ezra to his personal favourite coffee shop and lo and behold, it was the one Ezra was known to frequent.

“The usual please Cally,” Ezra chirped when he reached the counter, startling Crowley more than a little bit.

“Welcome back Ezra, your usual as well Crowley?” Cally, the barista asked, writing down on a coffee cup.

“Yup and Ezra pick out whatever you’d like for breakfast, my treat,” Crowley smirked, leaning against the counter.

“You... you don’t have too, I can pay for myself,” Ezra stuttered, looking rather sheepish.

“Oh come on, it’s my treat, as an apology for running into you earlier today,” Crowley assured him and watched the happy smile creep onto Ezra’s face.

“Thank you!” Ezra chirped happily and proceeded to pick out a strawberry, cherry scone with chocolate drizzle like he usually ordered.  
“And add a chocolate scone to that as well,” Ezra added after he noticed that Crowley reached for his card and wasn’t adding something for himself.

“Got it, you can swipe your card now,” Cally instructed him, and Crowley did as he was told, completing the transaction.

As Ezra and Crowley waited for their order, Ezra glanced outside.

“Crowley look! It’s snowing!” he exclaimed happily, giving Crowley a goofy smile.

“Yeah, I guess it is,” Crowley mumbled, as he grabbed the two coffee cups and scones.

“I love the snow,” Ezra sighed as the two of them sat down at a window seat in two mix-matched armchairs, the reason behind the armchairs was to give the shop a bit of a homey feel, with books, unmatched chairs, and in the winter, fireplaces.

“I can see that,” Crowley chuckled, sipping at his coffee, and watching Ezra stare out the window.

Ezra sighed and turned back to the table, taking out his scone and letting his hot chocolate cool down. He was halfway through a conversation and his scone when he noticed Crowley had barely touched his own scone.

“What’s wrong, you haven’t eaten?” Ezra asked, giving Crowley a look.

“Oh, I um, I’m not really hungry ever,” Crowley confessed, sipping his coffee again.

Ezra tutted and grabbed the scone, peeling back the bag just enough so part of the scone was out of the paper bag and leaned across the table, holding it out to Crowley.

“Trust me, you need to eat, and it tastes good,” Ezra encouraged him, giving him a sympathetic smile.

Crowley was hesitant. He was trying to watch his weight, he didn’t need fatty foods in his diet right now, but the sight of this slightly chubby, angelic man with soft blond locks encouraging, no, telling him to eat, made him lean forward and take a bite from scone that was offered to him.

When the food touched his lips, it tasted heavenly, and Crowley quickly took the scone from Ezra and ate like he hadn’t in days, devouring the poor scone in mere seconds much to Ezra’s delight. 

“I told you,” Ezra chuckled, going back to his own scone, and finishing it off.

“Whatever,” Crowley mumbled, balling up the wrapper and immediately feeling guilty from eating all those calories.

As if Ezra had a magic sense to know what was on Crowley’s mind, he announced they were going back to his dorm for some made-up excuse. Crowley agreed half-heartedly, and followed Ezra back to the dorms, watching him play in the falling snowflakes and how they landed perfectly on the other man. What really got to Crowley was when Ezra commented on how perfect the snowflakes looked on his jacket.

A small smile managed to creep onto his face.

Ezra managed to keep him distracted for the rest of the day, talking about classes, his little plant, different books, old memories, shared friends, and even indulging Crowley in listening to his music. He even ordered take out for the two of them and got Crowley to eat a healthy amount of food for dinner for once. Not once, did Crowley feel out of place, fat, guilty, or tired, he just felt at home.

When it turned out that Crowley started needing sleep, Ezra offered to let him sleep on his bed and he’d sleep on the couch. 

“I should really go back to my dorm,” Crowley stated, not wanting to go.

“Crowley, I know what you’re going to do once you get alone. I don’t want that happening,” Aziraphale admitted with a sigh, “Stay here for the night, please?”

Crowley was ready to admit defeat but he didn’t want to put Ezra on the couch because of him.

“I’ll stay, but I can’t have you sleeping on the couch,” Crowley admitted, looking at his feet.

“Then, why don’t we both share the bed?” Ezra proposed, hesitantly waiting for Crowley’s response.

“... Yeah sure, why not,” Crowley caved.

They went back to Crowley’s dorm room together to get him his clothes, and Ezra tried his best not to show that he was disturbed by how messy the room was but Crowley could tell. Eventually, they got into their pyjamas in Ezra’s room and fell asleep underneath the covers, the perfect ending to the perfect beginning of the final book in both of their life’s series.


End file.
